Naruto: Life in the big city
by Zennaka
Summary: The story takes place in Konohagakure City, where the Mayor Naruto Uzumaki is in for the ride of his life. Chills thrills and suspense await those that want to enter this wild and weird wonderland of Naruto Life in the big city. OC and M for language


Chapter One: It's a hard knock Glasgow smile.

In the small town of Konohagakure there exists three major crime bosses each the head of their own corporation, to keep in the good light of society. Beneath the mask of the corporations, there exists a seedy underbelly, in a small high rise apartment in Konohagakure a young woman in her mid to late twenties was sleeping peacefully. The woman had a naturally pink hair and blue eyes her roommate who was awake had sky blue hair and silver eyes, she had claimed they were natural for her family. She stirred from the bed and walked out to see a tall woman with dark brown hair and white eye color contacts. The woman smiled softly asking curiously, "Is this the residence of one Amewyn Dodonna, and her roommate Sakura Haruno?" Amewyn rubbed her eyes mumbling a soft return causing the woman to walk behind her, and tap her shoulder.

Amewyn turned and sighed heavily in response, "Yes, but it's too early for me to start my day without coffee and you're not hot enough to get in to my roommate's panties I'm sorry miss. If you're here about the vacancy see me after breakfast…if you're here to offer either of us a job…start talking and talk fast before I show you why you don't get me started without coffee."

The woman nodded quickly and said quickly, "Right! I'm Hinata Hyuuga…I'm the heiress of the Hyuuga clan…I'm sure you've read about us. Anyway…I was worried about my dear cousin…Neji…he seems to have made rather…how do you put it …sleazy companions. I had heard that you and your roommate Sakura were two of the best detectives on the squad before I believe Orochimaru injected you with a special virus. You two were put on…sick leave due to her medical expertise…" Amewyn turned sneering at Hinata. The younger woman squeaked as she continued, "I…I was going to say…that the Hyuuga Clan Corporation is in need specialized individuals for our drug trials. I was supposed to hire you to be tested thoroughly for any antibodies you might carry, but I thought that you might prefer to be hired to take out Neji Hyuuga…especially after his public ostracizing over your …trials." Amewyn whispered ever softly into Hinata's ear, "I want one thing straightened out little Hyuuga, I was in that squad trial for a reason. I did not get kicked out for threatening Master Sergeant Kakashi Hatake. I was put on sick leave with Haruno because of that sick son of a bitch Orochimaru! He attacked me and my ex partner Sasuke, you might know him now…the millionaire prodigy who's being fostered by that prick! I also want you to know that I am not just a gun for hire, you want that ask for my cousin Orohime or Kyan or whatever the hell she wants to call herself nowadays. If you're looking for an investigator she's dead, when Orochimaru took the reins of the police force from Sarutobi we got fucked." Hinata looked into Amewyn's eyes visibly scared by the noticeable outburst from the young woman who had appeared very gentle. Behind her a pink haired head bobbed before grabbing Hinata around the hips

The pinkie half shouted half asked inquisitively, "Good morning Ame-Chan! I hope that you got cof…wait…there's…a bit more squish…" she looked up into Hinata's wide eyes. "Oh my goodness…I didn't mean to …I thought you were …Ame…who is this and why does she look like you just got …angry again." Amewyn sighed heavily rubbing her eyes mumbling under her breath about coffee as Hinata quickly sat down in a chair. Amewyn prepared the morning coffee pushing a cup to Hinata and Sakura both, Amewyn slowly poured a bit of sweetener and cream into her coffee stirring it listlessly. Hinata slowly spoke up, "Miss…Haruno…Miss Dodonna…if this is a bad time to try and ask for your involvement I can come back another time. I would much enjoy hiring you…you might remember…the Sabaku no corporation…they're a big time glass and weapons corporation. Their leader…Gaara …he had a little accident a few years back…a man got too close to him who was an peace activist and gave him a Glasgow smile. He found the man…and he was murdered…no one could say who, but I know Gaara did it…he had the same smile…and there was a bit of sand around him. Neji…Neji wasn't so bad he's just misguided and Orochimaru is going to lead him down the wrong path." Amewyn shot a glance at Sakura, who shook her head as she sighed heavily,

"Let me get this straight, you Hinata Hyuuga…Heir to the largest…multinational…corporation…want to stop not one…but two…of the biggest corporation heads in the history of Konohagakure." Sakura asked Hinata quickly who nodded before Sakura continued, "If I'm understanding your wording right… you're asking me …and my partner…Amewyn Dodonna…to put away some of the wealthiest men for being evil. You are aware the usual going rate for this is…almost a half a million dollars…per man…and that's not even including the equipment and information." Amewyn nodded as she sipped the coffee listening to Hinata reply to Sakura, "Look…I'm not made of money, but I can provide you with equipment and my little sister Hanabi is good for information. We can get you into the Sound Corporation…or the Sabaku No Corporation without a problem; we need you to stop their gangs as well." Hinata pulled out four large manila folders causing Sakura to drop the coffee cup hearing it shatter as Hinata sighed rubbing her eyes. Amewyn opened the first and heaviest folder the title was Sunagakure gang, she read over it silently closing her eyes.

"I used to be a part of them…we were never meant to be this big." Amewyn sighed in reminisce, "I used to be the second hand woman with a blonde girl named Temari, she quit soon after I did…because of that son of a bitch Gaara!" Amewyn slammed her fist into the table tears rolling down her cheeks, "he killed my parents both! In front of my eyes told me if I kept with the gang…he would have killed me or worse…" trailing off she closed her eyes.

Hinata looked into her eyes whispering softly, "now's the time. You can get back at him from the ground up…get back with the Suna gang…and tell them you've got a big plan for them…Neji's got a shipment of illegal guns coming in from a small town called Otogakure. Tell them you've got a way to get the shipment to go straight to the big man Gaara…but before it does you'll arrest each of them." Amewyn looked into Hinata's eyes as she continued, "I know this may sting but you'll need to change that hair…and your eyes are far too unique to keep as is you'll need some contacts. I can help you out, but you have to agree to my contract and that you'll either help Neji…or you'll…do whatever is necessary." Amewyn looked at Sakura who nodded whispering into her ear, "we need the money…Orochimaru's going to go down eventually we need to stage a coup coup'de grace. This is how we'll get Commissioner Tsunade into being the leader of the police and we can start cleaning up the corruption." Amewyn stood up thrusting her hand forward to Hinata who nodded as she smiled.

Hinata said plainly, "Welcome aboard Hyuuga clan business ladies. I'll personally oversee that you two are outfitted perfectly for your roles and we'll get you enough information."


End file.
